For example, in a control valve such as a flow control valve which is arranged in a circulating flow path of a refrigerant in an air conditioning equipment, it has been known that the control valve is assembled by connecting a valve main body including a valve chamber and a can accommodating a valve drive portion.
As a relevant technique, patent literature 1 discloses a stepping motor driven type control valve. In the control valve described in the patent literature 1, a flange is provided in a lower end of the can. Further, the flange is pinched between a ring screw and a valve main body, so that the can is fixed to the valve main body.
Patent literature 2 discloses a method of manufacturing a valve housing for a control valve. In the manufacturing method described in the patent literature 2, a mold main body portion is formed by integrally molding a periphery of a valve casing unit made of a metal with a molding material. Further, in the manufacturing method described in the patent literature 2, a lid member is firmly fixed to a lower end of a plunger case. Further, when the plunger case is fixed to the mold main body portion, the lid member in the lower end of the plunger case is firmly fixed to the mold main body portion by caulking an end portion of the valve casing unit made of the metal.